


You get a lifetime

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (No Cheating), AU, Adults, Eddie flirts back, Eddie has a secret, Flirty Richie, M/M, Myra isn't a terrible person for once, Stan & Bill are couple goals, Stan is ready to mess shit up, mild to moderate angst, mostly flirting though, omgreen card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Richie meets Eddie and feels a spark. And he's pretty sure Eddie feels it too.Only one problem, Eddie is married.What?





	1. Chapter 1

“Adult dinner parties are boring. I hate dinner parties. And being an adult.” Richie said for the third time as Mike rolled his eyes.

“It’s for Stan and Bill. They just bought their house and want to have people over. Be civil.”

“But it’s just talking about boring shit, jobs, 401Ks, kids. Boring.” Richie put his hands on Mike. “Let’s leave. Two single guys? This is no place for us.” 

“I’m not single, Tina couldn’t make it.” Mike shrugged his hands off. “Plus, we’re at the front door dumbass. We’re going in.” Mike knocked on the door and Stan answered. He was wearing a dark green sweater and holding wine. 

“You guys made it!” He motioned them in, giving both quick hugs.

“You better have something stronger than that if you’re sticking me with married couples all night.” Richie said, pointing to the wine as he took off his coat. 

“Nice to see you too Richie. But yes, we do.” He took their coats. “Everyone else is in the living room.”

Richie followed Mike. He didn’t see Bill. Instead he saw a red haired woman sitting by a sandy blond man. They were close enough that Richie assumed they were a couple. Both were talking to a shorter man who had curly chestnut hair. 

“Hey!” Bill appeared behind them, a big smile on his face. “Mike, Richie, meet Bev and Ben,” He indicated the couple, “And Eddie.” 

Richie shook hands with Ben and Bev, pausing when he got to Eddie. The shorter man was attractive, with broad lips and chocolate colored eyes. He smiled as he shook Richie’s hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” He said.

“None of it’s true.” Richie assured him, not releasing his hand. 

“Shame. There were some good stories.” Eddie smirked. “Can I have my hand back?”

Richie looked down. “No, I think I’ll keep it. Come show me where drinks are.” He said, pulling Eddie with him. Bill laughed as Eddie shrugged and followed him into the kitchen. 

“How do you know Bill and Stan?” Eddie asked as Richie released him to pour himself some whiskey. 

“Grew up with Bill. You?” Richie leaned on the counter, looking at Eddie.

“Friends with Stan from college.” Eddie reached across Richie, grabbing a glass. Their hands touched and Eddie jumped back. “Just moved back recently.” 

“What are you drinking?” Richie asked. Eddie pointed to a bottle of scotch. Richie opened it, grabbing Eddie’s hand to steady the glass before pouring. Eddie’s hand was warm and fit under Richie’s perfectly. He saw Eddie flush as Richie maintained eye contact. 

“I think that’s enough.” Eddie said, his voice low. Richie had poured nearly half a glass of scotch before stopping. 

“I don’t think it’s enough.” Richie replied. Eddie smiled as he moved his hand and took a long drink. 

Richie watched as his adam’s apple bobbed. He decided that Eddie drinking scotch was an incredible turn on for him. He took a drink too, still watching Eddie.  This dinner party was turning out not be be a total waste. 

Eddie raised his eyebrows, seeing Richie staring. “Not subtle are you?” 

“There’s no time for being subtle.” 

Eddie opened his mouth to reply but they heard Bill call, “Eddie! Come tell us about the bathroom remodel.” 

Eddie smiled at him. “Duty calls.” He walked back out and Richie heard him saying, “You mean how we updated that shitty pink 80’s bathroom to the gorgeous one we have now?” 

Richie heard the ‘we’ but ignored it, assuming Eddie had a roommate. Dinner started soon and Richie was happy to see he was next to Eddie. 

“Come here often?” He asked as he sat, putting his drink down.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “That’s a terrible line.” He sat too. Richie scooted his chair slightly closer.

“I’ve got plenty of them, don’t worry.” 

Eddie smiled at him. “I’m sure you do.”

“How about this one, what are you doing after this?” Richie asked, sipping his drink.

Eddie’s face fell and he didn’t answer. Stan sat across from them as Bill placed the last dish. “No Myra tonight?” Stan asked Eddie.

Eddie shook his head. “She wasn’t feeling well.”

Richie whipped his head to Stan. “Who’s Myra?”

Stan looked at him, confused. “Eddie’s wife.” He looked over as Bev called his name, asking about a recipe.

Richie gaped at Eddie, “You’re married?” 

Eddie nodded slightly. “For about a year and a half now.” 

Richie’s stomach dropped. He didn’t realize he had misread the signs quite so much. “Wish you had said something, I look like an idiot.” Eddie didn’t respond, playing with his silverware. “Well, what’s she like? To catch someone like you?” 

“She’s fine. She sells perfume.” Eddie said without emotion. Richie wanted to ask more questions but Eddie turned to Bill and started talking to him. He didn’t look at Richie for the rest of the dinner. Richie understood, he had probably embarrassed Eddie by hitting on him. 

After dinner everyone clustered, wanting to play a game. Richie ended up on Eddie’s team for pictionary. He was surprised how well they worked together.

“Treehouse!” Eddie guessed after Richie drew for a few seconds.

“Yes!” He laughed as Eddie jumped up, high fiving Richie. “That’s how to fucking do it.” He crowed, looking at the other’s who laughed or rolled their eyes, depending how well they knew Richie. 

Eddie’s eyes were bright and they were both laughing as they sat. Eddie nudged Richie with his shoulder. “We’re a pretty good team.”   
Richie smiled at him. “We are.” The two trounced the others, winning easily.  By the end Richie was flush with excitement and the constant attention of Eddie. Eddie kept finding small ways to touch him- a hand on his arm, wiping crumbs from his lap. Richie found himself sitting closer and closer to Eddie as the night went on. His heart leapt every time. 

Until Bill unceremoniously pulled Richie into the kitchen. “S-stop flirting. He’s married.” He said firmly. 

“He’s flirting with me!” Richie said. Admittedly he had forgotten that Eddie was married, especially since he kept laughing at all of Richie’s jokes. 

“N-not the point. I know you Richie.” 

Richie groaned. “Fine. But I can’t control his actions. Maybe you should talk to  _ him _ .” Richie said, returning to the party before Bill could respond. He tried to ignore Eddie’s smiles and touches for the rest of the night.  _ Married married married  _ He chanted to himself as Eddie wiped a piece of food from his chin.  It wasn’t very effective. Luckily Eddie left shortly after.

Richie was helping Stan clean up later. “What’s up with Eddie’s wife?” He tried to ask casually.

But Stan always figured things out too quickly. He raised an eyebrow. “You need to know more than that she exists?”

Richie threw his hands up, the picture of innocence. “Just curious!”

Stan continued loading the dishwasher. “She’s awful, honestly. She never comes with Eddie and he rarely talks about her. They only dated for a couple months before we found out they got married. It was at the courthouse, no one was invited. She doesn’t really like us.”

Richie leaned on the counter. “Interesting.” 

Stan turned to him, fixing him with a glare. “Leave Eddie alone. He might be in a shitty marriage but it’s still a marriage.”

“Hey, I probably won’t even see him again.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No Eds, you don’t get it. It’s a cafe filled with cats. It’s a place of fucking wonderment.” Richie said as he paid for mini doughnuts.

The following week Richie tried not to think about Eddie. He went about his week, trying to focus on work and not how cute Eddie was in his sweater or how his hand felt on Richie’s. “Married. He’s married.  To a woman.” Richie kept reminding himself. His infatuation with Eddie wasn’t good, he reminded himself. He needed to forget about Eddie. Or at least not think about him like that. 

On Saturday he had planned to meet up with Stan and Bill at a music festival. He was running late and when he arrived he saw that Eddie was with them. His heart leapt and he repeated his silent mantra  _ Married married married. _

“Hey guys!” He shouted, walking over and smiling. He tried not to let his eyes linger on Eddie, who looked adorable in his black jacket and fitted jeans. 

“Richie! I didn’t know you’d be here.” Eddie turned to Stan and Bill, giving them a strange look that Richie couldn’t interpret. 

“Well Myra couldn’t come and it’s more fun with an even number.” Stan said, smiling innocently. Bill shook his head lightly, looking at his husband. 

Richie wasn’t sure what was going on but decided not to question it. He wanted to spend time with Eddie, even if it was just as a friend. “What’s the plan?” He asked. 

“There’s some music later, for now I thought we’d see the vendors.” Stan said, grabbing Bill’s hand. “Let’s go look for more art babe.” He dragged Bill away before anyone could respond. 

Richie looked at Eddie and shrugged, “I guess it’s just us?” 

Eddie gave him a nervous smile, “I guess. What did you want to look at?” He didn’t look sure about spending one on one time with him. 

_ You  _ Richie thought. Then he repeated  _ Married married married _ to himself. Outloud he replied, “How about some food?” 

Eddie smiled and Richie saw he had a small dimple on one side. It was cute, like everything else about Eddie.  _ Married!  _ “That’s not really something to look at.” 

“But I’m hungry.” Richie rubbed his stomach dramatically and Eddie laughed,  “And I don’t want to look at rugs.” 

“I can’t argue with that.” The two set out. Richie kept up a constant stream of conversation and Eddie laughed at his observations.

“No Eds, you don’t get it. It’s a cafe filled with cats. It’s a place of fucking wonderment.” Richie said as he paid for mini doughnuts. 

Eddie wrinkled his nose. “And you pay to go? Why not just roll in some fur and dust?” 

“You are no fun.” They walked over to buy a lemonade for Eddie.

“I guess not. Cats aren’t my thing. Rabbits though, a cafe full of rabbits  _ that  _ I would be excited for.” 

Richie nodded. “Rabbits would be cool too. I should have guessed that small, skittish animals are more your speed.” Eddie stuck his tongue out at Richie, who laughed. 

“Want one?” Richie asked, holding the bag out to Eddie. Eddie nodded and carefully took one, eating it then licking the sugar off his fingers. 

“You’re staring.” Eddie commented, blushing slightly as he licked his thumb. 

Richie swallowed. He had definitely been staring. Watching Eddie lick his fingers had been one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. He shook his head before responding, “Sorry, you’re just so fucking cute.” Eddie blushed deeper. “Ah shit, sorry.” He ran a hand through his hair as Eddie watched him. He tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t sound like a pick up line but couldn’t. 

“No, it’s okay. I mean, thanks.” Eddie gave him a small smile, trying to make Richie feel better. “It’s a compliment, right?” 

“Definitely.” 

They both paused awkwardly, unsure how to recover. “Let’s go look at those vendors.” Richie finally said. Eddie agreed, following Richie. Richie restrained himself from throwing an arm around the shorter man. They walked close, not quite touching. 

They examined the various jewelry, rugs and art stands, making jokes about how to base your decorating around the oddest pieces. 

“Who buys some of this stuff?” Richie asked as they left a stand that sold only artwork of crying babies.

“Myra loves it.” Eddie said offhandedly. He paused, seeming to realize that he said that outloud. “Sorry.”

Richie shrugged. “I mean, she’s your wife. I’d assume you would talk about her.” Eddie seemed uncomfortable. “Tell me about her.” Maybe knowing about her would quell his crush. She’d be a real person instead of a vague entity that was preventing Richie from attacking Eddie with his lips. 

“She’s great. We met at work, dated for a bit then got married.” Eddie responded shortly. He was biting his lip and was looking at a vase, not up at Richie. 

“What do you two do together?” Richie wasn’t ready to let it go. He needed her to seem real. 

“We both like some shows.” 

“Sounds like love.” Richie said without thinking. Eddie finally looked at him, his lips pursed. Neither said anything again and Richie cursed his big impulsive mouth. 

“Let’s go find Bill and Stan.” Eddie said after they has walked around in silence for 10 minutes 

“Good plan.” Richie said. He didn’t mean to mess things up with Eddie but he felt like he had. He didn’t understand why Eddie wouldn’t talk about Myra, or why Richie got the feeling his crush wasn’t one sided. 

They started to look for the others. Richie needed to say something. “Look, I’m sorry. I don’t know you. I shouldn’t have said anything about Myra. You must love her, you married her after all!” He tried to look apologetic. 

Eddie seemed to forgive him. “Don’t worry, I’m used to it.” He looked at the crowd again. “There they are.” He took Richie’s hand, pulling him to the area he pointed to. Richie thought about protesting but didn’t. Contact initiated by Eddie seemed like it should be allowed. 

Eddie kept his hand as they caught up to the others, who were now carrying a few bags. “Hey! Should we find a spot for the music?” Eddie asked as they stopped. “It’s starting soon.” 

Stan looked at their hands and raised an eyebrow. Eddie seemed to remember he was holding it and quickly let go as Bill said, “Sure, l-let’s go.” 

Richie grabbed Stan’s shirt collar as Bill and Eddie pulled ahead. “Stan, what the fuck are you doing?” Richie whispered to him. He needed some answers. 

Stan gave him a devilish grin. “Whatever do you mean?”

“You fucking know what I mean. Leaving me with Eddie? You’re the one who told me to leave him alone.” 

“Well…” Stan pretended to pause as Richie glared at him.  “Bill and I were talking about it later that night. We both hate Myra, and know that Eddie isn’t happy. Watching you two play pictionary together was the happiest I’ve seen him in years. So maybe we’re pushing you two together.” Stan smirked. 

Richie gaped at him. “You hatched an evil plan? This is such un-Stan like behavior.” He slung an arm around him, “I’m so proud.” Stan chuckled. 

The two started walking again. “Do you really think this is a good idea?” Richie asked. He felt better knowing they approved but kept thinking of his mantra. 

Stan nodded with certainty. “Yes. It is. I want Eddie to know there’s better fish in the sea. Starting with you, I guess. You seem to be a fish he likes. No accounting for taste.” He chuckled as he glanced at the others. “Bill is less sure but he’ll come around.” 

“Ouch Stan, I’m a great catch.” 

Stan rolled his eyes, “I walked right into that one.”

Richie grinned then had a thought, “Are you sure he likes guys?”

“He’s bi. He dated a few guys in college. Don’t worry about that.”

Bill and Eddie had stopped and were spreading out a blanket on a small hill. Richie watched them, seeing Eddie laugh at something Bill said. Richie still wasn’t sure if this was a good idea but he liked Eddie. 

“Well Stan the Man, let me know what you need me to do.” 

“Just keep being you.” Stan smiled at him before walking over and sitting by Bill, pulling Bill’s back against his chest. 

Richie watched them enviously. He sat by Eddie, who was also watching them. “They’re stupidly cute.” Richie said to Eddie, who nodded.

The four talked until the music started. It was starting to get dark out and Richie saw that Eddie was shivering.

“Cold Eddie Spaghetti?” He asked.

Eddie looked at him, brows furrowed. “That’s not my name. At all. But yes, I am. I didn’t plan for nightfall I guess.”

Richie moved and put an arm around him. Eddie stiffened. “Don’t worry, the others will tell you I’m affectionate with friends. Plus I’m basically a furnace.” 

“B-both are true.” Bill attested. 

Eddie leaned into him, “Well, thanks.” He got closer as the night went on, his head ending up on Richie’s shoulder. Richie decided he liked Stan’s plan. 

 

\-----

 

The next day he called Stan, needing more details about Eddie. “Stan the married man!”

“Are you ever going to get sick of that greeting?” Stan asked dryly.

“No, I don’t think so.” Richie flung himself onto his couch.  “I want the 4-1-1 on the little Spaghetti Man.”

“Well I can tell you that he’ll hate that nickname.” Richie heard some rustling in the background. “What do you want to know?” 

“What’s Myra like?” What Richie really wanted to know was if he was doing the right thing. Sure, Eddie didn’t liked talking about her but Richie still wasn’t in the business of ruining marriages. He had given it more thought last night and set guidelines for himself. No kissing, no inappropriate touching, and let Eddie make the decisions. Richie wasn’t going to be blamed for a failed marriage, Eddie needed to figure it out on his own. 

“She’s fine, pretty boring. I’ve known her for years and I can’t think of any interesting facts about her.  Eddie was close with her in college, the dating was a surprise for everyone.” Richie heard Stan take a bite of something.

He leaned back, thinking. “You really think breaking them up is the right thing?” He needed to know that Stan supported this.

“Yes. Absolutely.” He paused. “Richie, I promise that Eddie isn’t happy. And he deserves to be. He needs to know that there’s more options than her.” He paused again. “Also Eddie asked about you, after the dinner party.” 

Richie felt butterflies in his stomach, which reminded him how big his stupid crush was. “What did he ask?”

“If you’re single, if you’re that flirty everyone, and some basic questions.” 

“Did you mention that I’m a lovemaking machine  _ and  _ that I’m the funniest person you know?” 

Richie could almost see the eye roll.  “No, because those would be lies.” Stan replied. 

“Okay Stan, I’m in. He’s too cute to be in a loveless marriage.” He hoped this wasn’t a terrible idea. “Thoughts for some one on one time?” 

“Of course. We’ll say a group of us are doing something then everyone else ditches. Oldest trick in the book.”

“You’re devious. I like it.” 

Richie asked Stan a few other questions about Eddie before handing up. He found out Eddie had moved back for a job at a local software company, he had been in Chicago before. He also learned that Eddie was semi- outdoorsy, despite growing up with a controlling mother. And that he was known for being a bit of an asshole, but everyone still loved him. The more Stan told him the more intrigued Richie was by this adorable, grumpy man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystery! Intrigue! Stan hatching a plan! 
> 
> A cat cafe is opening up near me. Pretty excited. But I’m with Eddie, I’d rather go to a bunny one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Really? You wouldn’t date someone who slept with socks on?” Richie asked, laughing.
> 
> Eddie shook his head. “Total deal breaker. It’s disgusting and unhygienic.” He stuck his tongue out, “Gross.”

“Gee Eds, looks like no one else is coming.” Richie and Eddie were waiting at a park. They were supposed to meet the others for some light hiking and dinner after but had slowly been getting texts that the others couldn’t make it. Ben and Bev had a flat, Stan and Bill need to help Stan’s dad, Mike’s girlfriend was sick and he was with her. Richie was impressed with the variety of excuses. He didn’t know if the others knew about Stan’s plan or if he had just told them not to come. Either way he was going to take it. 

“Odd.” Eddie was staring at his phone and looked up at Richie, who was the picture of innocence.

“Still want to walk?” He asked. “I’ve got my hikin’ boots on.” He said with a bad southern accent. 

Eddie furrowed his brow, “What was that?” 

“My down south accent! Like you couldn’t tell.” 

Eddie laughed. “You nailed it.” He looked at his phone once more and shrugged. “Sure, let’s go.” 

The two set off on an easier path, able to keep talking while they walked. 

“So Eds, do you like living in Portland again? You went to college here, right?” 

Eddie nodded, “I do, it’s nice to be back. I liked living in Chicago but Portland feels like home. I didn’t realize how much I missed it until I was back.” 

“And Myra? Does she like it?” 

Eddie visibly stiffened. “She’s fine with it. She has friends here.” Richie decided he completely didn’t understand Eddie and Myra. Eddie didn’t speak about her with any affection, if he spoke about her at all. It baffled Richie that they were married. 

“Will she be joining us for the cabin trip?” Stan and Bill always rented out a cabin for labor day weekend, which was in a couple weeks. Richie knew Eddie had been invited but Stan wasn’t sure if he was coming.

“No, she hates nature. And cabins.” Eddie looked at Richie, suddenly nervous. “Are, are you going?”

Richie nodded. “I always go, it’s a fun way to end the summer. You?” He held his breath.

Eddie smiled, “I think I will.” 

Richie exhaled, “Excellent.” 

They hiked until they reached a stream, talking about random things. Richie learned that Eddie was a kind of an asshole about some things, and he loved it. 

“Really? You wouldn’t date someone who slept with socks on?” Richie asked, laughing.

Eddie shook his head. “Total deal breaker. It’s disgusting and unhygienic.” He stuck his tongue out, “Gross.”

“Wow, that’s quite the high standard.” 

Eddie arched an eyebrow, “I deserve nothing less.” He joked, laughing. “What about you?”

Richie thought for a minute. “Not liking Tim Curry probably. The man is a cinematic genius.” Eddie nodded slowly. “You do know who he is right?”

“Definitely.” Eddie paused. “He’s the guy in Rocky Horror, right?”

Richie grinned, “You can tell a lot about a person by which movie they known Tim Curry from.” 

“And what does my answer tell you?” 

Richie bumped his shoulder. “That you’re super gay.” Eddie laughed. “No, that you’ve seen some classics. Probably more than once.” 

He nodded, smiling up at Richie. “That’s a fair assessment.” 

They reached a small clearing.  “Do you want to stop for lunch here?” Eddie asked and Richie agreed. Eddie pulled a small blanket from his pack, laying it on the ground. 

“You’re a regular boy scout.” Richie joked as he sat next to Eddie. 

“I do like to be prepared.” Eddie said as he pulled out a sandwich and snacks. Richie pulled out his water and chips.

Eddie wrinkled his nose, “Is that your lunch?”

“No,” He said defensively, “I have an apple too.” 

Eddie laughed, opening his sandwich bag, “Here, take half.”

Richie accepted it, their hands briefly brushing. “Eddie Spaghetti, feeding the starving men of the world.” He took a bite, watching a small blush form on Eddie’s face.

“That’s a terrible nickname.” Eddie replied, not looking at Richie. 

Richie bumped his shoulder, “Don’t worry, I’ve got plenty more you can pick from.” Richie leaned back on one arm and ate his food with the other. 

“Lucky me.” 

“Exactly.” Richie smiled at him. They both ate in comfortable silence. 

“I love it out here.” Richie said after a bit.

Eddie smiled, “Me too. I love the city but sometimes it’s overwhelming. I like being out here, where there’s no other people. It’s so quiet. No one is questioning you. No one bugging you.” Eddie finished with a sad tone. 

“Hey, don’t I count as other people?” Richie pretended to be hurt. 

“Present company excluded, obviously.” Eddie smiled at him. Richie realized how close they were sitting on the small blanket. He could see the slight sunburn on Eddie’s nose and the flecks of gold in his chocolate eyes. Both were adorable. His breath caught as he thought about how easy it would be to lean in and kiss him.  

Eddie seemed to have similar thoughts. He was staring at Richie’s mouth and biting his bottom lip. 

Don’t break your rules, he reminded himself sternly.  This plan may be harder than he expected. He really liked Eddie and those lips were just asking to be kissed. He felt something for Eddie that he hadn’t felt in a while. Normally Richie was a casual dater, he didn’t want a relationship. With Eddie he felt different. Except, of course, he was already in a relationship. 

Richie moved, unable to take the tension. “Do you want to wade in the water with me?” He asked, peeling off his shoes and socks. 

He peered at the water, wrinkling his nose, “It’s probably dirty.” 

Richie laughed, “Seriously? Look how clean it is!” He pointed at the clear, sparkling water. He stood. “Are you coming?”

Eddie glanced at him and made a decision, “Fine.” He took off his own shoes and socks, neatly lying them next to his small pack. 

Richie held out a hand and helped him up, pulling him closer than necessary, “Sorry.” He said as Eddie collided with his chest. 

Eddie flushed. “It’s okay.” His arms were up on Richie’s chest and he didn't move for a beat. Richie had trouble breathing. Eddie’s hands were warm on him and he didn’t want to let him go. 

“Let’s go in.” Richie forced himself to say as he pulled back. Eddie nodded. 

Both walked slowly in. The water was pleasantly  warm. Richie wiggled his toes, “See? Not dirty.”

Eddie gave him a quick half smile. “You were right.” He went in slightly deeper, up to his calves. Richie followed. “It’s been a while since I did this.” Eddie sighed happily. 

“Went outside?” Richie joked. 

“Kinda,” Eddie said, looking down into the water. “I worked a lot in Chicago, and I didn’t have any close friends. Myra doesn’t like the things I do. So I feel like I missed a few years of activities.”

Richie threw a friendly arm around him, “Well now you’re back. And you have all of us, we’ll catch you up.” 

Eddie smiled up at him. “I’d like that.” He looked around. “This is great.”

They moved out farther, Richie removing his arm so he could balance. 

Eddie turned to say something but caught his foot on a rock and started to fall. Richie reached out for him and Eddie grabbed his arm, taking both of them down in the shallow water.

Richie landed on top of Eddie, faces inches apart. “Are you okay?” He asked, scanning Eddie’s face as he propped himself up on his hands. 

Eddie seemed to check a mental list. “I think so, just wet.” 

“I’m pretty good at making boys wet,” Richie said without thinking. 

Eddie smirked, “I believe that.” Richie nearly groaned at the comment. Eddie was going to kill him if he kept saying things like that. 

Richie realized he hadn’t moved. He didn’t want to but had to before the moment got awkward. He stood, offering Eddie a hand, “You’re soaked.” He commented. All of Eddie’s back was wet and most of his front. “Will you be okay hiking back?”

Eddie shrugged, “Could we wait a bit? I’ll dry out in the sun.” 

Richie nodded, “Of course.” He grabbed Eddie’s hand, helping him out of the water. 

When they were back on land, much to Richie’s surprise, Eddie peeled off his shirt. He carefully laid it out in the sun to dry then turned to Richie, who was gaping at him. He blushed saying, “It’ll dry quicker this way.”

Richie swallowed. He was not prepared for a shirtless Eddie. The man was trim and compact, with narrow shoulders and sun kissed skin. Richie hadn’t expected him to be so tan. Or so gorgeous. 

“Your shirt is wet too.” Eddie commented, smiling slightly. 

“That it is.” Richie quickly pulled off his tee, laying it near Eddie’s. He was not nearly as tan.  In fact, his chest was almost translucent. Eddie didn’t seem to mind, he stared at Richie, his eyes darkening. Both watched each other, not moving. 

Richie wondered if he bit off more than he could chew. He had expected a day of unrequited flirting and now he was half naked with Eddie. If the smaller man took off his pants Richie would lose it. He didn’t understand Eddie flirting back with him but he couldn’t deny the butterflies he felt when it happened. 

Eddie moved first, laying back on the blanket. Richie crawled next to him. They were close, bare shoulders touching. Eddie’s hand kept brushing Richie’s when he moved, making his heart beat faster every time. He couldn’t believe how much he wanted to hold Eddie’s hand. Something so simple yet intimate. 

They were quiet, enjoying the sounds and sights of nature. “Richie...” Eddie started hesitantly. 

“Yes?” Richie turned his head to Eddie’s, watching as he bit his lip, seeming to debate something. 

He turned on his side towards Richie. “Nevermind, sorry.” 

Richie turned too, shrugging. “You’ve got some grass in your hair.” He commented, picking a blade off. Without thinking he ran his hand through Eddie’s hair. Eddie closed his eyes at the contact. Richie let his hand linger a moment before pulling back. Eddie grabbed his hand as he moved, laying it between them and not letting go. Both closed their eyes and Richie tried not to think about Eddie’s smaller, warm hand in his. Or what it meant to Eddie. Or why he had to be married. He just enjoyed the silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I almost posted Chap two again. That about sums up how my week is going. Everyone else? 
> 
> Also, I totally judge people based on what movie they know Tim Curry from. I adore him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you a top or bottom?” Richie asked in the room, dropping their bags.
> 
> “A...a what?” Eddie asked, his mouth agape.

“Cabin trip!!” Richie yelled as he opened his car door in front of Stan and Bill’s house. Everyone else was already there because Richie, as usual, was running late.

“We’re waiting for you, loser.” Mike joked, grabbing his bag. “Let’s go.’

Richie scanned the group, happy to see Eddie smiling at him. The two had been spending a lot of time together over the last few weeks, everything more PG than their hike. At this point Richie was harboring a massive crush on Eddie and he was pretty sure that Eddie felt the same. 

If it weren’t for his wife. 

Richie hadn’t found out anything more about Myra or their marriage. He didn’t know why they were married, only that Eddie refused to tell him anything about her and that it seemed like he spent more time with Richie than her. 

“P-pick a car Richie.” Bill said, interrupting his thoughts. Bill was still skeptical about their plan. Stan loved it, giving Richie helpful tips and ideas for what Eddie liked. Bill felt they should let Eddie figure things out on his own and not interrupt. Richie wasn’t sure he could wait. He was sticking to his plan and letting Eddie decide as much as he could, but a little flirting didn't hurt anyone, he reasoned.

“What car are you in Eds?” Richie asked, putting an arm around the smaller man as he walked over. 

“I’m with Bev and Ben.” He indicated the packed suburban. 

“Room for one more?” Richie had gotten to know the couple recently. He loved Bev’s spunk and Ben’s kindness. They made a great addition to the group. And seemed to share Stan’s feelings about Myra and the marriage, Both had gone to college with Eddie and also knew her and the strange relationship they had. 

“Definitely.” Ben said, grinning at him. 

“Well let’s get a long then.” Richie said with a drawl, pulling Eddie with him. They piled into the backseat with Bev driving and Ben riding shotgun.

“You’re the only one who’s been to this place before, you might need to help navigate.” Ben told him as they buckled up.

“Aye aye captain.” Richie saluted him. 

“I thought Mike’s girlfriend was coming?” Bev asked as they started driving.

“She’s driving up on her own tomorrow.” Richie supplied as he turned and laid his legs across Eddie.

Eddie looked at him, “That’s dangerous, what if we get in an accident?” He didn’t move Richie’s legs though, instead laying his arms over them.

“I trust Bev, she seems like pro.” 

“I am!” Bev chimed in. 

Richie gestured to Eddie, “See?” Eddie rolled his eyes, pulling out a book.

“You’re going to read?! We’re on a road trip!” Richie protested. 

Eddie put the book down, looking at Richie. “What do you propose instead?”

“Car games of course. 20 questions, the license plate game, memory games. That’s what car trips are made for.” 

Bev chimed in, “Oh, I am in! I haven’t played any of those for years!”

“Me too,” Ben said.

Richie smirked at Eddie, “Looks like you’re the only hold out Eds.”

Eddie sighed, putting his bookmark back in the book, “Fine. I’ll play.”

“Excellent!” The group settled on twenty questions, the questions and answers getting stranger as the car ride progressed.

“Freedom? Really Richie? I don’t think you can pick freedom for twenty questions.” Eddie said.

“Are you the rules czar for twenty questions? I missed the memo.” Richie nudged Eddie with his foot and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“I’m just saying, I don’t think that’s the spirit of the game.”

“Well we’re here anyway, you’ll have to argue your brilliant points later.” Bev told them as she parked. 

Richie sat up, pulling his legs off Eddie and unbuckling. He grabbed both of their bags, ignoring Eddie’s protests, and walked in. His group had stopped for food so the others were already there. 

“Finally!” Stan said, “We’ve been waiting to eat dinner.” 

Richie shrugged, “Somehow I think you were fine.” He pointed at the array of snacks and drinks on the table.

“Not the point.” Stan sniffed but cracked a smile. “Ben and Bev, you’re in the room at the end of the hall. Eddie & Richie, you’re in the first one on the right. Sorry, you two have the bunk beds. Sucks to be the solo people.” 

Richie shrugged, he didn’t mind. Being in the same room with Eddie was more than he had expected. He turned to Eddie, “Well Eds, let’s go scope out our digs.” Eddie nodded and dropped the snacks he was carrying. 

“Are you a top or bottom?” Richie asked in the room, dropping their bags.

“A...a what?” Eddie asked, his mouth agape.

Richie smirked, gesturing at the beds, “Top or bottom bunk. Obviously.” He leaned forward, “What did you think I meant?” 

Eddie flushed pink, “The beds, of course. Top is good.” 

“Good to know.” Richie replied, putting an arm over Eddie. “I’d hit my head up there anyway.” Eddie was still red with embarrassment and Richie laughed. “Didn’t mean to freak you out Eds.”

“You didn’t.” He protested. “It’s just a small room.”

“Cramped quarters make for good friends.” 

Eddie furrowed his brow. “I don’t think that’s true. If anything more space makes for better friendships.”

Richie laughed, “Not for me, I like things cozy.” He pulled Eddie slightly closer, accentuating his point. Eddie leaned into him, his head on Richie’s shoulder. “Should we rejoin the others?” 

“Definitely.” Eddie stayed close as they walked out. Everyone else was digging into the pizza Stan made. 

“What s-should we do tonight?” Bill asked after they finished eating.

“A bonfire, obviously.” Stan replied. 

“Or games, with drinks!” Bev added. 

The group decided to split. Richie wanted to play games, Eddie stayed too, saying he didn’t want to smell like fire. Mike also opted for games. The others went outside.

“Cards? We could play poker, or presidents and assholes?” Mike asked, grabbing a beer.

“As long as there’s drinks I’m down for anything.” Richie said, making a rum and coke. “What are you two drinking?” He asked Bev and Eddie.

“I’ll take a beer.” Bev replied.

“Gin and tonic?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded and made their drinks, sitting next to Eddie at the table. 

Once he sat Mike dealt out cards, “The name of the game is bullshit. Try to lie and get rid of your cards. Drink if you get called out correctly, or if you’re wrong when you call someone out. Or whenever you want, I’m not your mother.” 

“Excellent, I’m great at the game. I’m a fantastic liar.” Richie said, grabbing his cards. 

Richie was quickly drunk, he was a terrible liar. “Will you just let me get rid of some damn cards?” He groaned, after Bev called his lie for the fourth time in a row. 

“If you would stop putting down a different number of cards than you said we might. You said two twos and laid down four cards.” Bev joked, finishing her second beer. “Lie better.” 

“I’m just too honest for this game.” Richie said after he lost.  Richie leaned his head on Eddie’s shoulder. “Honest Richie they call me.” 

“Literally no one calls you that.” Mike said, laughing. Richie gave him the finger. “But we should play something else. If we try that again you’ll end up passed out before 10pm.”

“Cards against humanity!” Bev was already pulling out the box.  “Drink if you don’t win?” Everyone nodded. Richie was much better at this game, everyone else quickly caught up with him and Richie soon had a collection of black cards.

“Finally, a game I’m good at!” Richie said, plucking another black card from Eddie’s hand. 

“Why the fuck do I keep picking yours?” Eddie asked. He was drunker than everyone else, his eyes were slightly unfocused and his cheeks were tinged pink. He kept leaning against Richie and giggling at the cards.

“Because I’m fucking hilarious. Obviously.” Richie read his black card and waited as the others threw in options.

“At least you can’t win this one.” Bev said.

“I still win, I get to pick which one of you will drink.” Richie read his options and declared a winner, Mike’s card.

“I think Eddie is out.” Mike said a bit later. Eddie was leaning on the table, head in his hand, eyes closed. 

“I’msssfine.” Eddie muttered, waving Mike away.

“It’s cool, I think I’m ready for the bonfire now.” Bev said, putting on a sweatshirt and heading outside. 

“Can you help him? I’m going outside too.” Mike stood. 

Richie chuckled, “I’ve got him. You go.” Mike nodded and left.

“Hey Eds,” Richie nudged Eddie, who mumbled something in reply. “Can you walk? Let’s get you to bed.” 

“I can walk.” He retorted, trying to stand and stumbling. 

“Yea, you’re fine.” Richie put Eddie’s arm around him, helping him to the bedroom. “Do you want to put on pajamas?”

“No, fine.” Eddie was already stripping off his clothes until he was down to his boxers. He didn’t seem to realize what he was doing. Richie swallowed, remembering that Eddie was very drunk and very married. He closed his eyes. 

Eddie walked over to the small ladder, stepping onto the first rung and nearly falling off. Richie caught him. “Let me help you.” He said, his hands on Eddie’s hips to hold him steady.

“I don’t need yourrrrr help.” He slurred, walking up the rungs. He nearly fell again and Richie grabbed his ass, pushing him into the bunk. He resisted holding on longer than he needed. Instead he climbed the ladder and helped Eddie get under the covers, watching him.

“You okay in here alone?” Richie asked. Eddie was already half asleep, curled up under the covers.

“Mmmhmmm thanks.” Eddie opened an eye and put a hand on Richie’s cheek. “You’re really pretty.” He stroked Richie’s cheek. “So pretty.”

Richie flushed slightly. “You’re pretty too Eds.” He said quietly. 

“We’re both pretty.” Eddie said, his eyes closing and hand falling. “I like you Richie.” 

“I like you too Eds.” Eddie was already asleep. Richie tucked his arm under the blanket before joining the others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start happening soon. Another chapter or two and all will be revealed (very mysterious, yes?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘Cock is a perfectly reasonable nickname for a hammock.” Richie replied once Eddie stopped moving.
> 
> “You really love nicknames.” Eddie commented, opening his book. “More than anyone I’ve met.”
> 
> “Terms of affection.” Richie stated.

Richie woke up the next morning when Eddie was crawling down the ladder. He must have hit his head on the ceiling because Richie heard a soft ‘fuck!’. He propped himself up on his elbow, watching Eddie descend.

“How’s your head?” He asked as Eddie stretched in front of him. Richie was openly staring again, seeing Eddie’s morning wood tenting his boxer. It took all of Richie’s self control not to offer to help him with it. 

“Oh!” Eddie yelped, turning around so his back was to Richie. It wasn’t much better, he wanted to rub against that small ass.  It was so pert in his boxers. He closed his eyes, reminding himself of his rules. “I didn’t know you were awake.”

“Your descent woke me up.” Richie replied, swinging his legs over and standing. 

“Sorry about that.” Eddie said as he pulled on pants and a shirt.

“Don’t worry.” Richie went to his bag and rummaged for some clothes. “But really, how do you feel?”

Eddie shrugged, “Fine, I don’t get hangovers.” He turned to Richie, now fully clothed. 

“Lucky bastard.” Richie pulled on some pants, noticing happily that Eddie was staring at him but trying not to. 

Eddie turned away, looking for socks. “How do you feel? You were pretty drunk too.” 

“I’m fine. I stayed up late enough that it wore off.” 

Richie couldn’t get over the intimateness of getting dressed together. It was like the morning after sleeping together but without the main act. Richie enjoyed this too though, seeing Eddie’s ruffled hair and watching him rub the sleep from his eyes. His heart clenched as he remembered that he couldn’t have this, not with him. He shook his head, trying to stay in the moment. 

They walked out, noticing that they were the first ones up, which wasn’t surprising. Richie had gone to sleep before the others and didn’t know how late they had stayed up. 

“Coffee?” Eddie asked.Richie nodded. He sat at the breakfast bar, watching as Eddie filled the pot.

“Should we make breakfast for everyone?” Richie asked as Eddie sat next to him on another stool. 

“Sure, do you know what the plan was for it?” Eddie leaned into him, still waking up. The ease of the gesture went right to Richie’s heart. He wondered if Eddie remembered what he told him last night. Probably not. Hopefully not. 

“Eggs, I think.” Richie said, laying his head on Eddie’s. He wanted more mornings like this with Eddie. It felt comfortable, to have Eddie next to him, talking about making breakfast. 

For the umteenth time Richie wondered why Eddie was married. And not to him. He was jealous of this woman he had never met. He wanted to hate Myra but couldn’t. Instead he felt annoyance that she didn’t seem to appreciate what she had. Richie would appreciate Eddie every day, if Eddie was his. 

“Let’s make some eggs then.” Eddie said, pulling Richie out of his thoughts. They gathered the ingredients for omelettes and started dicing. Richie was please that they worked well in the kitchen, easily passing ingredients and starting hash browns. He poured them each a large cup of coffee and started a second pot. 

The others started drifting out as the food was cooked. “Smells great you two.” Stan said, taking in the scene and smiling. 

“We’re a good team.” Eddie said, smiling up at Richie. 

“You two m-m-might be on meal duty from now on.” Bill said, wrapping his arms around Stan and kissing his cheek. 

“Works for me.” Richie replied, handing each of them a plate. 

Mike woke up next and Richie gave him a cup of coffee. “I know, I know, no breakfast for you.” 

“Breakfast is for weaklings.” Mike gumbled, still waking up as he poured sugar into his black coffee. 

“Bev and Ben will probably be out for a while, neither of them are early risers.” Eddie remarked, handing Richie a plate. “We might as well eat.” 

They sat next to their friends, discussing the options for the day.  They decided to go canoeing and kayaking once Mike’s girlfriend, April, came. She was due around 11. After breakfast, Richie crawled into the hammock to wait bringing a book to read.

“Room for another?” Eddie sauntered up, also holding a book.

Richie wasn’t sure he could take laying next to Eddie in a hammock. There was no personal space. This felt like breaking his rules.

So of course he nodded his assent, unable to deny any request Eddie made. “Come get comfortable in the ‘cock.” He said, scooting over.

Eddie wrinkled his nose. “That’s gross.” He crawled in, nestling under Richie’s arm. His head was on Richie’s shoulder, his leg casually swung over Richie’s. They melded into each other comfortably, each leaning on the other.

“‘Cock is a perfectly reasonable nickname for a hammock.” Richie replied once Eddie stopped moving. 

“You really love nicknames.” Eddie commented, opening his book. “More than anyone I’ve met.”

“Terms of affection.” Richie stated. 

Eddie looked up at him, “I’m sure the hammock appreciates it.” He smirked and Richie laughed. Eddie settled back down and Richie resisted playing with his hair, desire bubbling in his stomach. 

 

\-----

“You’re really willing to get into a canoe with Richie?” Mike asked, incredulous. “Two to one odds you end up in the water.” 

Richie flicked him off and Eddie laughed, replying, “I’m not worried.”

“Yea, I’ve got precious cargo here Mike. I won’t let Spaghetti Man drown!” 

Eddie rolled his eyes as he got in the canoe, letting Richie push them off. Mike and April were in the other canoe, the rest had kayaks. 

“You won’t tip us, right?” Eddie asked, turning around. Richie shook the canoe slightly, making Eddie yelped. “You’re an asshole.”He glared.   
“I solemnly swear not to tip us on purpose.” Richie held up two fingers. “Scout’s honor.”

“You were n-n-never a scout.” Bill yelled from his kayak. Everyone laughed.

They took a lazy go around the small inlet. Everyone was talking and joking, with constant pausing to point out a bird or other animal. It was a relaxing afternoon. These trips always made Richie appreciate his friends, and happy he was to spend time with them. 

“See, I didn’t tip us in. I’m a hero.” Richie said as they walked back up to the cabin.

“Mm, better than superman.” Eddie replied, smiling.

“Exactly! I’m glad someone finally appreciates me!” Richie yelled to the others. 

Mike turned, “That’s only because he hasn’t known you for years.” Richie scowled at him but Mike had already turned back, talking to April. 

After dinner everyone decided to watch a movie. They piled on to the large couches and nearby floor. Richie ended up between Eddie and April on one of the couches. “Scary movie!” Bev chanted. “Scary scary!” Other people nodded in agreement. 

Eddie looked uncomfortable and Richie whispered, “You okay?”

“I  _ hate  _ scary movies.” He replied, brow furrowed.

“It’s okay, you can hide in sweater.” Richie threw an arm around him. “I’ll protect you.” 

“Thanks.” Eddie smiled up at him. “You smell like lake and smoke.” He said, moving closer.

“In a good way?”

“Definitely.” Richie beamed down at him.

Eddie wasn’t kidding about hating scary movies. He had his eyes squeezed shut or hid in Richie’s shoulder for most of it. Whenever he looked up he seemed to regret it, his eyes growing wide in terror. It would have been funny if he wasn’t so clearly unhappy.

“Let’s watch something funny next.” Richie suggested as the movie ended. Eddie looked up at him gratefully.  The group agreed and they watched a 90’s comedy. Eddie and Richie decided to go to bed after it ended. 

“Richie?” Eddie called out a while after they crawled into their beds.

“Yea Eds?” Richie asked, staring up at the bunk where Eddie was. 

“I can’t sleep. Can I… can I sleep next to you?” He heard the hesitation in Eddie’s voice. “I’m still kinda freaked out from the movie. I keep seeing that clown whenever I close my eyes.”

Richie knew that this was crossing some line they hadn’t yet crossed. He debated briefly about saying no. 

“Of course.” Richie replied. He knew it was a bad idea but he didn’t care. The weekend with Eddie and being near him made him reckless. And, he reasoned, it was still Eddie choosing it. Not him. 

Eddie crawled down, managing not to hit his head. Richie scooted next to the wall so Eddie would fit in the small twin bed. Eddie got in, his back to Richie. They were nearly touching. Richie could feel the heat of Eddie’s body near his. 

Richie chuckled, “I don’t think I’ve shared a twin bed with someone since college.” 

Eddie flipped, now facing Richie. “Me either.” He smiled and Richie swallowed. Eddie moved some of Richie’s hair out of his face, his hand lingering in Richie’s hair, gently combing through it.

“Eddie,” Richie breathed, “What are we doing?” He couldn’t do this anymore. All he wanted was to kiss Eddie, to hold him. He knew Eddie wanted the same thing. He needed an response. Something to acknowledge this spark. 

“Lying in bed.” Eddie joked. Richie furrowed his brow. “This?” Eddie moved in to kiss Richie and Richie drew back, hitting his head on the wall.

“Eddie, no. If I kissed you,” He stopped, his eyes darting on Eddie’s face. “I wouldn’t be able to stop.” He heard the desperation in his tone. He knew this was a bad idea. 

“You don’t have to stop.” Eddie murmured, still running a hand through his hair. Richie’s resolve was quickly crumbling.

“You’re married.” He stated. That was what mattered, he reminded himself. Not his infatuation. 

Eddie nodded. “Richie, um, Myra and I have an open marriage. We both have other...lovers. We don’t talk about it because people react poorly. But I talked to her...about you. And she’s okay with it. She’s dating another guy.” Eddie watched his expression, trying to gauge what Richie thought. 

He wasn’t sure what he thought. He felt...relief?.. flow through him. It wouldn’t be cheating then. Eddie’s wife knew, and approved. 

“Really?” He asked, needing the final confirmation. Eddie nodded. “Oh, well. That does change things.” He didn’t have time to think about how exactly because Eddie leaned in, his lips brushed Richie’s and his hand moving to Richie’s hip to pull him closer. Richie had wanted to talk more, to learn the ground rules but this halted him. The kiss was everything Richie wanted, soft but firm, full of desire. Richie pressed his lips into Eddie’s, he tried to pour all of his unspoken feelings into the gesture. 

Richie groaned as their hips pressed together, both grinding recklessly into each other. Eddie licked Richie’s lips, wanting him to open his mouth. Richie happily compiled and Eddie plunging his tongue into Richie’s mouth, licking him.  Richie brought his hand down to Eddie’s ass, gripping it and using it to thrust into him. Their erections ground together and Richie craved more. He wanted to touch all of Eddie, to lick and bite and kiss him.  

Eddie broke the kiss, moaning. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” Eddie whispered, slipping his hand into Richie’s boxers and grabbing him firmly. 

“Fuck, me too Eds.” Richie had to stop himself from pushing into Eddie’s hand. He dipped his hand in Eddie’s boxers, grabbing his ass briefly before moving to Eddie’s front, gripping him. Eddie was already dripping precum. Richie swiped his hand over Eddie’s slit, making him keen forward. It was so much better than Richie had imagined. Eddie’s warm hand on him and him touching Eddie. He didn’t want it to end. 

Eddie kissed him again, harder this time. Both sped up their motions. Richie knew he wouldn’t last long. He’d wanted Eddie for so long and now feeling him, tasting him, was overwhelming. Richie’s fantasies could never compare to actually having Eddie’s hands on him, to actually feeling Eddie’s lips. 

Eddie moaned into Richie’s mouth, setting him over the edge. He felt himself come, jerking into Eddie’s hand. Eddie only seconds behind. Both pulled back, breathing deeply and smiling at the other. Richie immediately saw how Eddie’s eyes were lit up, how happy he looked. He loved it. He kissed him again. 

Eddie reached behind him, grabbing tissues. “Here.” Both cleaned themselves up, smiling at the other. 

Eddie got up to throw the tissues away then came back to bed, nestling into Richie’s chest. 

“I’ve wanted that, you, for months.” Eddie said, pulling Richie’s arm around him. 

Richie kissed him. “Me too.” Richie fell asleep holding Eddie, feeling happier than he had in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Look at me updating again, I'm pretty proud of my self over here. 
> 
> FYI in my initial outline I called this chapter ‘KISS KISS MUAH’ because I am a GD adult. 
> 
> I debated for a while about saying something about open relationships. Mainly because I don’t want anyone to think I’m using the idea as a cop out or something. I generally fall in the ‘you do you as long as it doesn’t hurt people’ category. Have as many partners as you want, as long as you’re open and honest with them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " But Eds, I can’t share. I’ve never been good at it. I was the kid that licked all the cookies so I didn’t have to give any away.” He smiled.

Richie woke up with Eddie’s back pressed to him, his arm around Eddie. He could get used to this, waking up with Eddie. 

And then he realized that he couldn’t. Not every day. Not even most days. 

Even if Eddie had an open relationship he was still married. He could never move in with Richie, never marry him, never be just his. 

Richie was a selfish partner, he knew that. He wanted to wake up with his partners and hold them. He wanted to grab their hands and kiss them in front of everyone. He was known for PDA and didn’t want to ever hide his relationships. He wasn’t a jealous person but when he was with someone it was 100% or nothing. He knew it wasn’t always fair but it was who he was. He didn’t do anything half assed, certainly not dating. 

It was why his last relationship had failed. His boyfriend had moved away. They tried long distance but Richie needed the contact, not just phone calls and pictures.

He thought about having Eddie for only one or two nights a week, if he was lucky. About not being about to bring him home for Christmas or other holidays. About not getting to spend every morning waking up with him. 

Richie couldn’t do it. He knew he couldn’t. He wanted all of Eddie. 

Or none.

It killed him to admit it but he knew it was true. He couldn’t do it. 

Eddie stirred, turning to him. “Good morning.” He smiled up to Richie, kissing him. He pulled back when Richie didn’t return the kiss. “What’s wrong?” He asked, his brows furrowing.

Richie licked his lips. “Eds, I like you, a lot.” 

Eddie smiled, “I like you too.” 

“That’s why I can’t do this. I can’t share you. I know that I’d end up hating myself for it. And resenting you for splitting your time. It won’t work.” His heart broke saying it outloud. 

Eddie’s face fell, “But last night?”

“I know. It was a mistake.” Richie paused, “Not a mistake. I don’t regret it. But Eds, I can’t share. I’ve never been good at it. I was the kid that licked all the cookies so I didn’t have to give any away.” He smiled. “I think it’s cool though, what you and Myra have. I hope you find another great partner.”

“I don’t want someone else.” Eddie grabbed his hand, “Can’t we try it? Please?” 

Richie nearly gave in, he wanted Eddie. He thought about it, wondering if he could change that much to be with him. He shook his head. “I can’t. I know I can’t. I’m sorry Eds.” 

Eddie nodded, pulling away. “I get it. I do.” His voice had changed from desperate to cold. Richie could tell he had just shut down, walling off his emotions. It was so abrupt Richie didn’t know what to do. Eddie got up, changing his boxers and putting on clothes and not looking at him. 

“We can still be friends?” Richie said lamely. 

Eddie didn’t turn, “Sure. Friends.” He got dressed and left, leaving Richie laying in the bed alone. 

Richie rode back with Stan and Bill, not wanting to endure the awkward car ride. Stan asked him what happened but Richie just shrugged. He couldn’t tell Stan what happened, especially after Eddie said they kept it quiet. It wasn’t his story to tell. 

He didn’t see Eddie for two weeks.He stopped himself from calling and texting him. It wasn’t fair to either of them for Richie to push him away and then act like nothing happened. He thought it would be easier to ignore Eddie, even if it hurt him to do it. Eddie didn’t contact him either and Richie didn’t blame him. 

But he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about him, about his lips pressed against his, his hand searing on his hip. 

Richie was watching a movie on his own, drinking a beer, when he heard a knock. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” He said, standing and bringing his drink.

He opened the door to Eddie, who looked nervous. “Hey Eds.” Richie breathed. He had forgotten small details about Eddie already, the curl in his hair, the fullness of his lips. Distance did make the heart grow fonder. Desire swept through him. 

“Hey,” Eddie said softly. “Can I come in?” 

“Yea, sure.” Richie didn’t really want Eddie there. The urge to kiss him was too strong. He kept several feet between them. “Do you want a drink?”

Eddie shook his head. “No, I want to talk to you. Can we sit?”

“Sure.” They walked over to Richie’s couch, sitting on opposite sides. Eddie didn't look at him, looking around his place instead. 

“What did you want Eds?” Richie asked after minute. He winced, it had come out harsher than he intended. 

“I need to tell you.” Eddie took a deep breath, drawing his shoulders back and looking at Richie, “I’ve never told anyone this. And you can’t either, okay?” Richie nodded, confused. “Myra and I, we’re only married to get her a green card.” Eddie stopped, looking at Richie.

“A what? What?” Richie was sure he misheard.

“A green card. Myra is from Russia. She came her for college and wanted to stay. But it’s difficult to get citizenship. We were friends in college, we still are. So we thought, hey, let’s get married. We just need to be married for two years and she can get a green card. Then shortly after we’d get divorced.

“I wasn’t dating anyone and hadn’t been in a serious relationship for a while. Being 23, I didn’t think giving up two years would matter. It didn’t seem like much of a sacrifice, especially to help a friend. And we do sleep with other people. I didn’t lie about that. I’ve never slept with my wife.” Eddie let out a short laugh before he continued.

“It wasn’t hard, we’re mostly roommates. And I’ve been fine with it. Until I met you.” Eddie let a small smile appear on his lips. “God Richie, I like you so much. And I knew you liked me. It was so hard not telling you. I needed you to know that I wanted you, wanted to be with you. But Myra and I couldn’t  tell anyone. I talked to her about everything, she agreed that I needed to tell you. So here I am. We’ve got four more months until it’s been two years. And then we thought we’d wait another month or so to start the divorce. So that’s it, that’s the story.” Eddie looked at him. “I needed you to know. You deserved to know.” He said all of it quickly, like he was worried Richie would run away halfway through. 

Richie gaped at him, not speaking. What do you say to something like that?

Eddie watched him for a minute before he stood. “Well, that’s it. That’s my piece. Thanks for listening.” 

Richie grabbed his hand as he turned. Eddie stopped, looking at him. “So five more months huh?” Richie said finally.

Eddie smiled. “Yup.”

“I can wait. I’ll wait for you.” He said with determination. 

Eddie sat, looking at him. “Are you sure? You might meet someone. Five months is a long time.”

Richie put a hand on Eddie’s cheek. “You’re worth the wait.” Eddie smiled, kissing his palm lightly. 

Richie closed his eyes. “But we can’t be together until then. I can’t do it. I can’t have half of you.” 

“I know.” Eddie said quietly. “I get it.”

“Five months.” Richie said again.

“Five months.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the secret is out! 
> 
> Green card marriage probably isn't a real thing but rom coms have taught me it's a valid thing to build a plot on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie spotted Eddie first, watching him dance with Mike and April. He was sweaty and laughing, his head thrown back as he moved. Richie bit his lip.
> 
> “You’re staring.” Stan whisper yelled to him.

In the next month, Richie and Eddie occasionally spent time together but never one on one. They limited it to groups, text or calls, all of which were constant. Richie couldn’t get enough of Eddie’s laugh or his dry sense of humor.

Richie wanted Eddie as much as ever, if not more.. It was why he wouldn’t let himself be alone with him. At least in groups he couldn’t grab him and pull him into a corner. Not that it didn’t cross his mind but other people tamped down his desire. As did not seeing him. He almost suggested phone sex once, when they were talking late at night, both heavily flirting. But stopped himself. He was impressed by his own restraint.

He was still in disbelief that Eddie had married Myra to help her. He talked to Eddie about it a few times and the more he learned the more impressed he was. Eddie had basically given up two years of dating to help a friend. It incredibly selfless. And crazy. Both of them could get arrested if immigration found out.

Eddie had to be careful to be home anytime appointments may be scheduled, and they had a variety of interviews that both needed to attend. Eddie brushed it off as no big deal but Richie saw how it affected every part of his life and how much he had sacrificed for her. She seemed to understand too, Eddie said she was constantly thanking him, especially since Richie came into the picture. She must have noticed how much harder it was for him now.

“So did you crack the Eddie secret yet?” Stan yelled into his ear. They were at a concert for Bill’s birthday and the two had gone to get drinks for the group.

“I think so.” Richie told him. “It’ll fall into place eventually.” He smiled. Stan looked like he wanted to ask a dozen questions but it was their turn to order.

“Shots. Lots of shots.” Richie said to the bartender. The man nodded, handing them a dozen jello shots and a couple cups of tequila.

“Are you trying to kill my husband?” Stan asked as Richie paid.

“It’s for a big group! There’s eight of us!”

Stan rolled his eyes, grabbing the beers he ordered. They headed back, looking for their friends. Richie spotted Eddie first, watching him dance with Mike and April. He was sweaty and laughing, his head thrown back as he moved. Richie bit his lip.

“You’re staring.” Stan whisper yelled to him.

“Can you blame me?” He replied.

“Not my type.” Stan was watching Bill, who was dancing on his own. His eyes were closed and his hips moved to the music.

“Now who’s staring?” Richie joked.

“Me, definitely me.” Stan laughed. “All the time.”

“Shots!” Bill yelled. He was buzzed, a goofy smile plastered on his face. He grabbed one of the jello shots and downed it before feeding one to Stan.

Richie handed out the others, giving three to Eddie. “You’re trying to kill me.” Eddie joked, opening the first one and tipping his head back.

Richie shook his head, “Never. I like my Eddie Spaghetti too much for that.”

“Not my name!” He yelled, laughing.

Richie stared as Eddie licked the broken pieces of jello out, his tongue making long licks around the rim of the cup. Eddie saw him watching and smiled, opening a second one. Richie watched as he did the same thing for the next two shots, clearly putting on a show for Richie as his tongue licked the rim. He stopped himself from asking if he could taste it himself.

Eddie took a shot of tequila from his hands, fingers brushing Richie’s. “Together?” He asked.

Richie cheers’d Eddie’s cup. “Together.” They both drank, still watching each other hungrily. Richie quickly took another shot, trying not to think about Eddie’s tongue.

“Dance with me.” Eddie said after the shots were gone, grabbing Richie’s arm. He couldn’t argue. He felt relaxed from the shots and couldn’t resist touching Eddie. He’d been avoiding touching him that last month and it had been ridiculously difficult. It felt like he should have Eddie in his arms constantly.

They moved away from the group and Eddie pulled Richie’s arms around his waist. His back was flush with Richie’s chest and he started dancing, grinding mercilessly into Richie. He closed his eyes, biting back a groan. Richie’s hands gripped Eddie’s hips, torn between pulling him closer and pushing him away.

He pulled him closer, Eddie’s ass rubbing against his growing erection. Eddie ground harder and Richie gasped. “Fuck Eds.” He whispered into his ear.

Eddie turned to him, smiling. “Anytime.” He reached into Richie’s pocket, pulling out the flask Richie brought. He took a long drink before offering it to Richie, who also took a drink. Eddie slipped it back in his pocket, his fingers running down the inside of Richie’s thigh.

Eddie turned again, continuing to dance. Eddie was sweaty and Richie wanted to lick it off of him, he leaned in and ran his nose down Eddie’s next. His hands moved on Eddie, grabbing his ass then moving around to his hips. Richie’s thumbs dipped down into Eddie’s pants. He rubbed circles into Eddie’s hip bones, wanting badly to reach further down. He felt drunk, only partially from the shots. Eddie kept moving against him, teasing him. They stayed like that for a few songs, Richie’s hands wandering over Eddie and Eddie’s hips moving against him.

Eddie turned around, looking up at Richie. His eyes were dark as he reached up, grabbing Richie’s face. “Richieee.” He moaned, grinding into Richie again. Richie gasped as he felt their erections rub together. He had never wanted someone more. He strongly considered pulling Eddie into a bathroom, just to make him stop moving.

Richie’s hands snuck around, he grabbed Eddie’s ass again, using it to rub Eddie against him. Both moaned. “Fuck it, let’s get out of here.” Richie said as Eddie kept moving against him. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Are you sure?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded. Eddie grabbed his hand, leading them out. Richie quickly texted Stan that they left, not concerned about the consequences.

They found a taxi, Richie practically pulling Eddie on top of him as they continued to make out and grab each other. He resisted ripping off Eddie’s clothes, only slipping his hand under his shirt and running it up and down his chest. They tumbled out at Richie’s apartment, grabbing each other as they climbed up the stairs.

“Are you sure?” Eddie gasped as Richie pushed him against a wall, sucking on his neck.

Richie removed his lips with a wet ‘pop’. “Do I seem not sure?” He asked, grabbing Eddie’s hand and bringing it to his erection. “I feel pretty sure.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Eddie said, carding his hands through Richie’s hair. He pulled slightly and Richie moaned into his neck. “Oh god of course you like that.” Richie brought his hand from Eddie’s hips and dipped it into Eddie’s pants, grabbing him. Eddie groaned and canted into his hand.

“Looks like you like that.” Richie chuckled, using his other hand to unbutton Eddie’s pants, pushing them to the floor.

“Shut up.” Eddie pulled on his hair again.

“Make me.” Richie said, breaking apart so he could pull off Eddie’s shirt. He ran his hands up and down Eddie’s torso, nearly growling at the sight.

Eddie arched an eyebrow. “Looks like that worked.” He chuckled.

Richie smirked, “True. Gorgeous, mostly naked men can make me stop talking.”

“You’re full of lines.” Eddie laughed. “I think you need to catch up.” He pulled off Richie’s shirt, scratching his back gently.

Richie keened into him again. “I want you Eds.” He whispered before nipping his ear.

“Good.” Eddie undid Richie’s pants, running his hands up and down his thighs. “Otherwise I’d be confused why I was here.”

“You’re fucking hilarious.” Richie stepped out of his pants pulled Eddie to his bedroom. Both stood in their boxers, staring at each other.

“Are you going to touch me? Or do I have to do it myself?” Eddie asked as he started to reach down.

Richie slapped his hand away. “Don’t you fucking dare.” He pushed Eddie gently onto the bed before pulling off his boxers. “God, you’re fucking sexy.” He said, unable to stop himself from staring again.

Eddie flushed slightly. “Thanks.”

Richie pulled off his boxers, falling gently onto of Eddie. He kissed his neck. “What do you want Eds? Tell me.” He said between kisses. The friction of Eddie’s naked body again his was nearly too much, especially as their erections rubbed together. Richie couldn’t stop though, he rubbed against Eddie wantonly.

“I want you in me.” Eddie’s hands were in his hair again, running through it and pulling slightly.

“Your wish is my fucking command.” Richie reached over and grabbed a condom and lube. He snaked down until his head was equal with Eddie’s hips. Pouring lube on his fingers he gently massaged Eddie’s hole before sticking a finger in.

“Oh fuck.” Eddie gasped, pulling Richie’s hair.

Richie slowly moved his finger as he started to kiss and bite Eddie’s thighs. “Richie,” Eddie panted. “More.”

“Happily.” He added another finger and Eddie moaned. Richie moved his head and took Eddie in his mouth, swirling his tongue on Eddie’s head. He scissored his fingers in Eddie and felt him relax.

Eddie pushed his head down slightly, making him take all of Eddie in his mouth. He bobbed up and down as Eddie moaned. Richie glanced up, seeing Eddie’s head thrown back and his eyes closed. It was one of the sexiest things Richie had seen.

“Richie, get the fuck in me.” Eddie said.

Richie pulled his mouth off Eddie. “You’re demanding in bed.” He said, ripping the condom package off with his teeth and rolling it on.

“You’re not complaining.” Eddie said, smirking at him.

“I’m definitely not.” Richie aligned himself and slowly pushed in, watching Eddie’s face move from discomfort to pleasure.

Richie slowly started moving, trying not to thrust too hard to make it last. He threw Eddie’s leg over his shoulder, changing the angle.

“Faster.” Eddie moaned.

Richie began to move quicker, his hand moving to grab Eddie’s ass cheek as he pounded into him. They slapped together, both moaning as Richie hit Eddie’s prostate.

“Fuck, yessss.” Eddie’s eyes were closed and he was gripping the bed sheets. He could tell when Eddie was about to come, he tensed up and Richie nearly pulled out before slamming back in as Eddie came. Richie sped up and gripped Eddie’s leg as he came, thrusting until he was spent.

He pulled out slowly. He leaned over to kiss Eddie, both sweaty and happy. He handed Eddie a tissue as he threw away his condom.

“God Eddie.” Richie said, flopping next to him. He put his head on Eddie’s chest, letting Eddie play with his curls.

“I know.” Eddie replied happily.

Richie fell asleep, naked and happy.

\------

When Richie woke up the next morning he was alone. He sat up, confused and worried. He didn't see Eddie’s clothes anywhere so he must have left. Eddie didn’t seem like the type of person to disappear the morning after but maybe he had misread the signs. He tried not to panic but felt like he didn’t know what happened. 

He got up, going to make coffee and check his phone. He saw a note on the counter in Eddie’s neat handwriting. He picked it up, feeling some relief but still worried. 

_ ‘Richie- sorry to be an ass but I had to leave. Myra and I have an appointment with the immigration office today. I didn’t want to wake you. Please don’t be mad! I’ll call you after- Promise! We need to talk. XOXO Eddie’ _

Felt better reading the note. He didn’t think Eddie would just disappear and he was happy that he was right. But he hated that he didn’t get to wake up next to Eddie. And that he didn’t mention the appointment before. Not that they had talked much last night. 

Richie thought back to last night, feeling a mix of happiness and guilt. He liked Eddie. A lot. And he liked sleeping with him.  He couldn’t deny his feelings. It wasn’t just about sex for him. Not being around Eddie for a month hadn’t dulled any of his feelings. If anything it was just stronger when he was finally around him.

Eddie had been clear what this had to be. Richie would come second to Myra, like he had this morning. And he’d effectively be a secret. He had to decide if he could handle all the strings that came with dating Eddie. 

He made coffee, thinking he was fucked either way. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myra always came first. It was the unspoken rule. Eddie never said it but Richie knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I added a piece to the last chapter shortly after I posted if so if the beginning of this makes you go ‘wait, what?’ read the last bit from chap 7

Richie was practicing guitar when Eddie called. He had been thinking about him all day, weighing the pros and cons. He even made a list, which wasn’t something he normally did. Annoyingly, the sides were evenly matched. 

“Hey Richie, I’m so sorry to ditch you like that. Please don’t think I’m terrible, I want to make it up to you. Whatever you want!” Eddie said quickly, before Richie even got out a ‘hello’.

Once he heard Eddie’s voice he chucked his list out the window. He wanted to be with Eddie, however he could. He was falling for him, hard, and would agree to whatever Eddie asked. He was a goner. 

Richie chuckled. “It’s okay Eds. But I will take you up on that.” 

He heard Eddie’s exhale. “Great, okay. When can I see you again?” 

Richie’s heart swelled. He loved that Eddie missed him. “Tonight?”

“It’s a date.” Richie smiled, hearing Eddie’s excitement and relief. He knew he could wait a few months to be with him properly. Eddie was worth it. Richie was willing to share him, as long as he got a piece of him. 

When Eddie came over that night his arms were full of flowers, drinks and pizza. “A man after my own heart.” Richie said, gesturing him in. 

“I’m just glad you opened the door after how I left you.” Eddie remarked. He handed Richie the flowers. “I got the most colorful ones, I hope you like them.”

“I love them.” Richie put them in a cup and saw that Eddie was watching him nervously. “What’s wrong Eds?”

Eddie bit his bottom lip. “Are you sure you’re okay? About how I left?”

Richie pulled Eddie into a hug. “I mean, I didn’t love it. But I get it. You had a Myra commitment.” 

Eddie returned the hug. “Thank you for understanding. I’m sorry.” 

Richie kissed his hair. “You’re forgiven, I promise.” They moved apart and Richie smiled at Eddie. Eddie seemed to have relaxed some, and smile back at him. 

They took the drinks and pizza and sat on the couch, Richie sitting next to Eddie. They eat grabbed a piece of pizza, Richie leaning his head on Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Richie,” Eddie started as they finished the pizza. Richie sat up, looking at Eddie while he finished his thought. “Do you...what do...are we...” He furrowed his brows, seeming unable to ask his question.

Richie knew what he was asking. “I like you Eddie. A lot.” He said, taking Eddie’s hands. 

Eddie nodded, “I know. But what you said before, I understand. It’s not an easy relationship for you.” He looked dejected. “If it was just a one time thing I get it.” 

“That’s not what it was. Not for me at least.” Richie replied. 

Eddie gave him a small smile. “Really? Are you sure?” He still seemed uncertain. 

“I want to try this.” Richie said earnestly.  “Not having you around made me miserable. I don’t think I’ll be more miserable sharing you.” 

Eddie’s face broke into a grin. “Are you sure?” Richie nodded. 

Eddie squeezed his hands then kissed him slowly. “Good, that’s good.” He let Richie pull him onto his lap, hands running over Richie’s chest. “Because I like you a lot Richie.”

Richie hummed into Eddie’s neck, kissing him. “I like you too Eds.” 

“We need to set some ground rules.” Eddie said, gasping as Richie sucked on his neck. He pulled back, “Like no marks.” He looked at Richie sternly. 

Richie pouted, “Anywhere?”

Eddie smiled, “Well, anywhere that people will see.” 

He nodded, he could handle that. It left most of Eddie’s body as an option. “Deal. What else?” 

Eddie sat back on Richie’s legs, thinking. Richie played with the cuff of his shirt, letting his hand dip beneath it and touching Eddie’s skin. “You’re very distracting.” Eddie said, brows furrowed.

“I know.” He grinned, his fingers running on Eddie’s stomach. 

Eddie closed his eyes as Richie unbuttoned his pants. “No marks. No PDA in public. We can go out together but we need to look like friends. Not lovers. We can’t tell anyone, even Stan.” Eddie finished, opening his eyes to make sure Richie was listening. He was, mostly. He was also focused on slowly unzipping Eddie’s pants. “It’s only for three months though.” Eddie looked nervous, like Richie would find it all too much and would say no.

He nodded. Eddie’s list didn’t surprise him. He had expected most of it as conditions of being with Eddie and had accepted them before Eddie even came over. He wanted to try this. He wanted Eddie. “I know. You’re worth it Eds, let’s do it. Let’s try this.”

“You’re sure?”

Richie put a hand on Eddie’s neck, pulling him closer. “Positive.” He kissed Eddie, slipping his other hand into Eddie’s boxers and making him roll his hips into Richie. 

 

\-------

 

A few weeks later Richie was miserable. He had started out ecstatic and everyone had noticed. People at work asked if he had a new partner (or a new moisturizer).  Stan asked if something had finally happened with him and Eddie. Richie was nearly glowing and it was obvious. 

But he broke a little bit every time he had to deny it. No, he didn’t have a new boyfriend. No, he and Eddie were still just friends. No, just having a good day. 

He hated it. He couldn’t take Eddie out anywhere, couldn’t hold him. Eddie was even worried about RIchie’s normal gestures now, of him throwing an arm around Eddie. He seemed to think that people could tell it was somehow different now so he asked Richie had to stop touching him all together when they were in public. Richie had to stop himself from constantly grabbing Eddie’s hand or squeezing his cheeks. It felt unnatural. 

He and Eddie saw each other several times a week. Eddie would come over to his place, they’d have dinner, sex, and then watch a movie or just talk. And then Eddie would leave. He couldn’t sleep over in case a case worker showed up at the apartment. They’d gone to the movies once, and had held hands. It was the most coupley thing they allowed themselves. 

Richie knew it wasn’t Eddie’s fault. Or even Myra’s. But he was beginning to resent it. Eddie had clearly laid out the rules and Richie thought he could follow them. He thought he liked Eddie enough to change who he was, to not need the constant contact and attention. 

But he couldn’t. He hated how he felt, like a dirty secret, like something to hide. It was an awful feeling and it ate away at him.

Eddie was over now, his head in Richie’s lap. Richie was stroking his hair and Eddie occasionally cooed softly, moving his head so Richie played with different parts. Moments like this Richie thought it was worth it. It was less than 3 months. He had a calendar ticking down the days. It seemed like nothing when he and Eddie were alone. 

Eddie flipped over, his nose nuzzling Richie’s groin. He slowly undid Richie’s button and zipper, pulling out his cock. “Whatcha doing Eds?” Richie asked, groaning as Eddie took him in his mouth.

He drew back, smiling. “Just appreciating what’s right in front of me.” He licked Richie’s head. “Mm, appreciating it a lot.” Richie moaned and threaded his hands in Eddie’s hair. Eddie often told Richie how much he appreciated him going along with his rules and the strange situation (and how much he appreciated Richie in general).

Eddie was still teasing him when he got a phone call. Richie recognized it as Myra’s ringtone. Eddie jumped up, “Sorry.” He said apologetically, before going to the office.

Richie groaned to himself. Myra always came first. It was the unspoken rule. Eddie never said it but Richie knew it. He put himself away, zipping up his pants and waited for him to return, emotions churning in him. 

Eddie came back, looking crestfallen. He sat next to Richie on the couch. “She wants another month.” Eddie said, not looking at him. “She’s worried if we start the divorce proceedings too soon it’ll look suspicious.”

“And you said yes.” Richie didn’t need to ask. He already knew.

Eddie nodded. “It’s just 30 days! That’s nothing.”  Richie wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince Richie or himself.

“Yea, just 30 days.” He said, thinking about feeling like this for another month. 

Eddie took Richie’s hands. “I’m sorry ‘Chee.” He looked near tears. Richie wanted to hold him but stopped himself. Eddie’s hands moved to Richie’s pants. “Let me make it up to you.” He said, trying to distract Richie from the news. 

Richie stalled his hands, looking at him. “I can’t do this Eds.” 

“Not with your pants on.” Eddie joked but he looked worried. 

Richie shook his head. “No, this. Us.” He stood, needing some distance. “I love you Eddie. I love you and I can’t come second.” 

Richie hadn’t said it before. He had been pretending he didn’t love Eddie. It was easier if this was only a fling. But he knew it wasn’t. 

Eddie stood, looking frantic. “I love you too Richie. We can make this work. Please” He tried to hug him but Richie stepped back, putting his hands up. 

“Don’t Eds. Please don’t. I hate this. I want you, all of you, or nothing. It’s selfish. I know it is. But it’s who I am. I don’t blame you or Myra for this but I can’t be part of it. I can’t have half of you.” He wiped his face with the back of his hand.

“‘Chee, please. Don’t do this.” Eddie said desperately. “What if we took a vacation? Far away. We could be a normal couple for a while.” Eddie’s eyes were bright with tears.

Richie shook his head forcefully. “And then come back and go back to pretending we’re just friends? That I don’t love you? No Eds. I can’t. I can’t.” He ended quietly. Vaguely, he thought he could hear both of their hearts breaking. Shattering into a million pieces.

“I want to make this work. Tell me what you need.” Eddie begged. “I love you.” He added, his voice strained. 

“I need you. All of you. No strings attached. You can’t give me that.” Richie said glumly. “Please go Eds. Please?” He couldn’t take any more of this. He didn’t want to see Eddie like this. 

Eddie nodded, not saying anything else as he put on his shoes and grabbed his coat. “I love you Richie.” Eddie said as he closed the door. “I’m sorry.”

“I love you too Eds.” Richie said to the empty room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie tried to change! He tried! 
> 
> Hoping to post the last chap this weekend. I need to finish one of these fics at some point (especially since I have another one I started. Gawd).


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Eddie was supposed to file for divorce came and went and Richie didn’t remember.

“What the hell happened with you and Eddie?” Stan asked. He had shown up a Richie’s apartment a week after they had broken up. Richie wouldn’t have let him in but he had stupidly given him a spare key. 

“Nothing.” Richie said, grabbing another beer and flopping back on his couch. He had decided to allowed himself a week to wallow and was only 4 days in. He had three more days of sweatpants and beer and he was using them. 

“You fucking liar. You’ve both been sulking all week. Did you have a fight?” Stan grabbed a beer and sat next to him. 

“Sure, we had a fight. Happy? Will you fuck off now?” He turned his Law and Order episode back on.

Stan grabbed the remote and paused the show. “Seriously. Talk to me. You’re both miserable.”

Richie licked his lips, “I can’t.” 

Stan looked at him, sighing. “Jesus Christ, you’re so fucking dramatic. Eddie said the same thing.” 

“It’s true.” Richie took a long drink of beer. 

“One of you needs to tell me.”

“Ask Eddie. It’s his secret to tell.” 

Stan groaned. “You’re not in some spy TV show. You aren’t in witness protection. It can’t be as big of a secret as you think.”

“Still not my choice.” 

Stan threw his hands up and stared at him. Richie shrugged.  “Fine. Here’s what I know. You and Eddie were flirting. Then you stopped flirting. Then you two disappeared from Bill’s party and both of you were disgustingly happy for a month. Now you’re both morose assholes.” Richie nodded, he couldn’t deny that that summed things up pretty well. “So what happened?”

Richie sighed, he had to tell Stan something. “Eddie has an open marriage. We were together but I got jealous. So now we aren’t.” He hoped Eddie would be okay with his partial reveal. 

Stan nodded. “I don’t believe that’s the whole truth but I’ll accept it. You two should be together. It makes everyone’s lives easier.” 

Richie shrugged again. “I’m not the one who’s married.” He replied unhappily. 

Stan groaned. “Dramatic fucks, both of you. Are you going to ignore Eddie again now? Are you skipping our holiday party if he comes?”

Richie nodded. “Probably.” 

Stan rolled his eyes. “Fine. Whatever. Enjoy your sulking.” 

“I will.” He said, gesturing with his drink. 

Stan took another drink of beer and stood. “Just remember how happy you two were. And now you’re both miserable.” 

Richie was annoyed that Stan was putting the blame on him. He hadn’t done anything wrong. If anything, he had made the right decision. Not dating a married person was normally considered a good thing. 

But, he reasoned, it’s not like Stan knew what really happened. That was part of the problem, Richie couldn’t even do his normal break up coping routine of going out with friends and drinking. None of them knew he had been with Eddie. It was all bullshit. He grabbed another beer. 

He allowed himself his last three days and then he pulled himself together. On the outside at least. On the inside he was still a mess who wasn’t over Eddie. He missed him. He thought of him constantly and couldn’t convince himself to date someone else. He had moved the date of Eddie’s divorce on his calendar and still had a countdown. He couldn’t let go. 

Richie didn’t know if Eddie would want to get back together once he wasn’t with Myra. Richie didn’t know if he wanted to. He still loved Eddie, that much he knew. But they had both given up so easily, maybe they shouldn’t be together. Everything was jumbled in his brain. 

A week later Mike got engaged. Everyone was thrilled and Bill planned a surprise engagement party. Richie helped plan where he could, running errands and buying alcohol. It was a smaller party, the core group and some of April’s friends. 

Eddie was going to be there, of course. Richie hadn’t seen him since they broke up, over a month ago. They had stopped talking. Eddie had tried to contact Richie once or twice but he ignored it, he couldn’t handle it. 

Richie showed up early to the party to help set up. “Are you o-okay seeing Eddie?” Bill asked as they hung a ‘Congrats!’ banner. 

“I have to be, don’t I? I can’t avoid him forever.” Richie had been nervous about it all week. He didn't know if he could handle it but he was trying to be an adult. And adults could interact with their exes. 

Richie appreciated Bill not asking what happened. It was a very Bill thing to do, to wait for other people to tell him when they were ready. Richie had always loved that about him. 

“You d-don’t have to be okay Richie.” Bill said, looking at him with concern. 

“Thanks Billiam. But I will be. And I’m just going to talk to other people tonight. And not drink.” Bill nodded and Stan yelled for Bill to come help him with the food. 

Richie continued to set up, putting out games for later. He heard the doorbell and went to open it. It was Eddie, of course. He was dressed up and holding a small present. 

“Hi Richie.” He said. He looked rough. He needed a haircut and looked like he hadn’t slept well in weeks. His shoulders sagged and his eyes looked dulled. Richie wondered if he looked like that too, bedraggled and worn.

“Hi Eds.” 

“Don’t, don’t call me that.” He said sharply as he walked in. He surveyed the room. “I know this isn’t fair but can we not talk tonight? It’s too hard.” He looked up at him, dismally. It stung to hear but he understood, He didn't know if he could handle talking to Eddie either. 

Richie nodded, “Of course.” He stood awkwardly for a minute. “I’ll just go help Stan in the kitchen. The gifts go in the dining room.” He left before Eddie could answer.

They did well ignoring each other most of the night. Richie would find himself watching Eddie, who was often already gazing at him. Both would quickly look away and Richie’s stomach would clench. like he was doing something wrong. He felt on edge the whole night. He wanted to jump out of his skin.

“Will you two please talk?” Stan whispered to him after they had cake,“You could cut the tension with a knife.” 

“I can’t. He asked me not to.” Stan looked like he wanted to ask more and Richie raised his hand. “Please don’t. I’m just going to get my coat and leave.” He didn’t want to be in the same place as Eddie anymore. 

He went to the bedroom, where they were storing the coats. Of course Eddie was in there, sitting on the bed. His head was in his hands so he didn’t immediately see Richie. 

He looked up as the door closed, “Sorry! I was just...oh it’s you.” 

“I’m just grabbing my coat, I swear.” Richie said, not wanting Eddie to think he was following him. Then he saw Eddie had been crying. “Eds, what’s wrong?” Richie was next to him before he would stop himself. He pulled Eddie into his arms and held him as Eddie’s cried. “Eds, Eds, what?” He asked, rubbing his back. 

Eddie couldn’t talk for a minute as his tears flowed. Richie let him cry himself out, just holding him and whispering small comforts. 

“I’m sorry. I’m acting like a fool.” Eddie said. He pulled away as soon as his tears stopped. Richie instantly missed the contact. 

“You’re not. What’s wrong?”

Eddie looked up at him. “I miss you. I was fine until I saw you. I thought not talking to you would be easier but I just spent the evening wondering if you were ignoring me.” He scoffed at himself. “I’m like a lovesick teenager. And now I’m crying in a room.” 

“I miss you too.” Richie said quietly. “I feel sick when I think about it. I keep thinking about what an idiot I was to give you up.” He stopped, feeling everything again now that he was close to Eddie. “But I knew I couldn’t do it. I can’t do it. I’m sorry.”

Eddie shook his head, “No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m married. And that Myra wanted more time. I’m sorry I got you wrapped up in all of this.” 

Richie pulled him close again, unable to stop himself. Eddie nearly collapsed onto him. “Don’t be sorry Eds. I wanted this. I wanted you. I still do.”

“We have less than 1 month for two years. Then just two more months after that.” Eddie said it like he had repeated it to himself many times.

“14 weeks, I know.” 

Eddie pulled back and looked up at him, surprised. “You’re still counting?” 

Richie nodded, “Of course I am.”

Eddie hesitated. “What happens in 14 weeks?” 

“I’ve been asking myself the same thing.” Richie answered. “What do you want?”

“You.” He answered simply. “That’s all I’ve wanted for months.” 

Richie couldn’t help himself, he kissed Eddie gently. “That’s all I want too.” It felt good to say it outloud. To hear Eddie say it. 

“What do we do until then?” Eddie asked. 

“I don’t know.” Richie replied honestly. “I hate being with you and not being with you. Both options make me miserable, as Stan keeps pointing out.”

Eddie nodded, “Yes, he’s persistent.” 

Both paused. Richie knew what he had to say. “Nothing has changed for me Eds. I still can’t be second. I can’t do it.”

Eddie nodded. “I know. I understand, I do.”

Richie wanted to say so much more. He wanted to tell Eddie that he still loved him and that this was tearing him up. He wanted him to know how much he thought about him. How ridiculous his pinning was. 

But he didn’t. It wasn’t fair. He didn’t say any of it. Instead what he said was, “I’m going to go Eds.” It wasn’t what Eddie deserved. But it was all he could say. “I wish you weren’t married.” 

“Me too.” Eddie said, not looking at him as he walked out. 

\-----

When he got home Richie felt better. Talking to Eddie had healed something in him. It felt liked something had been resolved between them, even though nothing had changed. 

Richie knew he still loved Eddie but the night had reminded him that he couldn’t put his life on hold until he was free. It wasn’t fair to himself. His decision both made something break in him but also gave him strength. 

He decided to take Eddie out of his life, for now at least. In 14 weeks he could add him back in. He deleted Eddie’s number, and the photos they had together. He also removed the reminder of his divorce day. It was hard to let Eddie go but Richie felt better, lighter, after. He needed to do something until Eddie was available, he couldn’t just wait for him. 

The next week he joined a dating site. He had intended to just go on a few dates and have fun, anything besides sitting at home and moping. And he did, he had fun and met some interesting people. He stopped thinking about Eddie every day. 

He met someone. They bonded over liking sushi and terrible B-rated horror movies. He made Richie laugh. 

After a few weeks, he introduced Carl to his friends as his boyfriend. Stan was suspicious at first but grew to like him. They went on double dates. Richie stopped thinking about Eddie every week. The wounds began to heal. 

He was dating Carl for almost two months. Carl was a nerd who laughed at Richie’s jokes. Richie could hold his hand in public and kiss him when he wanted. It was easy. They talked about going on a trip together that summer and Richie agreed, excited to spend more time with him. Carl slept over at least once a week and Richie got to wake up next to him. 

The day Eddie was supposed to file for divorce came and went and Richie didn’t remember. 

Another two weeks later he was with Stan, getting drinks after work. “You know, Eddie and Myra filed for divorce.” Stan said. 

Richie waited, expecting a sea of emotions. He thought he’d be excited. Or nervous. Or something. Instead he just felt...nothing. He was happy for Eddie to be free. 

“Good for them.” He said as Stan watched him with hawk eyes. 

“What happened between you two?” Stan asked. 

“You’ve got to ask Eddie. Still my answer.” Stan pursed his lips but didn’t ask anything else. 

They talked about other things. Richie called Carl on the way home to discuss weekend plans. 

Winter fell into spring. Richie and Carl got serious. They talked about moving in together, about getting a dog. About making a life together. Richie was happy. He was comfortable. 

And then they got in a fight. It had started with a dumb argument and neither was willing to apologize. They stopped calling each other and eventually Richie left his things in a box outside his apartment. Richie missed him but he wasn’t heartbroken, it was just a dull ache of sadness. He missed having someone to wake up next to. 

Another month later, he was arriving at a wedding shower for Mike and April, carrying a small box with a gift. He opened the door and saw his friends talking and laughing. The sight made him smile. 

Eddie was there. 

Richie hadn’t thought about Eddie since his conversation with Stan months ago. He never saw him anymore. 

Richie watched him for a minute, not going to the group. He looked healthy, tanner and fitter. Like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders anymore. He looked happy. Being divorced suited him, Richie thought. 

For the first time Richie wondered why Eddie had never called after the divorce. They hadn't talked in months and, for the first time in a while, that made him sad. 

Richie examined him, feeling old feelings rushing back. Not the lust but the companionship. He didn’t need Eddie desperately like he had before. But he still wanted to be with him. He wanted to be the one to make Eddie laugh. And to make pancakes with him in the morning. And to hold his hand. Richie realized something.

He still loved him. 

It shocked him. He thought he was over Eddie. He never even missed him. But now, it felt like all the yearning was happening at once. It hit him like a freight train. He let it wash over him, trying to dissect his emotions. It wasn’t lust, it wasn’t a light, fast burning desire. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wanted to wake up next to Eddie, to pick out floor tiles with him, to plan family trips. It felt like a comfortable sweater that Richie never wanted to take off. Richie wanted a life with him. 

He wondered if Eddie felt the same. He reasoned that he probably didn’t, since he had never called after the divorce. He couldn’t blame Eddie, Richie hadn’t waited, he couldn’t expect Eddie to sit around and pine either. 

Eddie looked up at him and gave him a smile that Richie couldn’t read. He panicked, unable to handle his sea of emotions. He turned on his heel and went outside, hoping to gather his thoughts before interacting with everyone. He was reeling from his realization. He needed a game plan. 

“Hi Richie.” He heard a familiar voice behind him. 

He turned. Eddie was standing there, looking uncertain and a little scared. “Hi Eds.” Richie tried to smile at him but it came out pained.

“How have you been?” Eddie’s voice was soft. He maintained a few feet of distance.

“Fine. Good. You?” 

“Good. Got divorced.” He held up his bare hand. “Probably one of the easier ones in the history of divorces.”

Richie nodded. “I heard, good for you.” It was hard to know what to say. It felt like there was a chasm between them. 

“Are you still dating that guy?” Eddie asked cautiously, playing with the rim of his cup. 

“No, we broke up.” Richie answered. 

Eddie smiled, seeming relieved. “Sorry.”

Richie shook his head. “No, it was good.”

“Why?” Richie heard hope in his voice. 

“I think I love someone else?” Richie heard himself asking. Part of his brain was shouting to abort, to run away. But his feet were rooted to the spot. Richie had always been a fool when it came to Eddie, why would now be any different? 

“Who?” Eddie asked nervously. 

“You?” Richie whispered, feeling stupid. “I know it’s dumb, we haven’t seen each other in months. And you didn’t call when you got divorced. And now I’m here and I probably sound like an idiot. But, fuck, I saw you and everything came back and I knew that I loved you still. Again.” He said in a rush, needing to get the words out before he lost his nerve. 

“Really?” Eddie asked in disbelief. 

Richie nodded. “Really. Sorry.” Eddie hadn’t come to the party expecting someone to declare their love for him. Richie felt like a heel for dumping it on him. 

Or he did until Eddie’s face lit up with happiness.  “I love you too Richie.” He said, looking up at him like he couldn’t decide if this was real. 

“Then why didn’t you call me?” Richie asked, confused. 

Eddie twisted his hands together. “You were with someone. Stan said you were happy. I didn’t want to cause you more pain. It wasn’t fair.” 

“So you stayed away.” Eddie nodded. Richie exhaled loudly, running a hand through his hair. “You’re a better person than me Eds.” 

He shrugged. “I messed up your life once, getting you involved in my stupid fake marriage. I didn’t want to do it again.” He paused. “I didn’t want to hurt you again.” He added quietly, looking up at Richie. 

“Oh Eds.” He said, a little sadly. He didn’t know what else to say so he pulled Eddie close, holding him. Eddie fell into him and Richie felt safe and happy.

“Don’t leave me again Richie, please.” Eddie’s voice was slightly muffled.

Richie tipped Eddie’s chin up with his fingers, looking him in the eyes. “I won’t. It’s just us now.” He kissed Eddie gently.  

Eddie kissed him back, his hands weaving into Richie’s hair. Richie couldn't believe that he had thought he was over Eddie. He didn’t know how he had lived without him. 

Eddie pulled back, smiling. “So we’re doing this? Us? Dating?”

“Abso-fucking- lutely. You won’t be able to get rid of me.” Richie replied, kissing him again. “And we’re telling everyone. Right now.” He dragged Eddie back in, intent on stealing some of Mike’s limelight. Eddie was laughing behind him and everything felt right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I kept my promise and finished this fic! woohoo!
> 
> This chapter had more angst than I had intended but I wanted Richie to get a chance to move on, only to realize than nope, it was Eddie all along. 
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> You get what anyone gets, you get a lifetime. - Neil Gaiman


End file.
